Tres detectives y una estantería
by luzmela1
Summary: Una mañana de domingo Atsushi y Dazai ayudan a Kunikida a montar una estantería, quien tratará que todo se realice según el ideal anotado en su cuaderno. ¿Lo conseguirá?


En la vida de Atsushi habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que trabajaba en la agencia y una de ellas era el tener un tiempo para él mismo. Un tiempo que para la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba era llamado día libre.

Porque ahora él tenía un trabajo, una habitación, era alguien útil, era una persona normal.

Era una sensación que le calmaba tanto su miedo a seguir viviendo que no podía parar de sonreír como un idiota.

Se podía estar todo el día así, sintiéndose tan seguro, tan a salvo.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de aquel primer domingo sin tener que ir a trabajar y Atsushi miraba de nuevo el techo de su habitación disfrutando de simplemente estar echado aún en el futón oyendo como la ciudad le hablaba con el ruido del tráfico, las bocinas y los barcos en el puerto y las voces de los viandantes desde la calle más cercana.

Debió dormirse tras relajarse tanto porque cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó ya eran cerca de las diez.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por el miedo que le entró cuando fue a abrir. Temor por los golpes, por los gritos, por los insultos de quién pudiera estar al otro lado.

La pesadilla de los malos tratos era parte del pasado pero aun así el temor, la angustia por los recuerdos de su infancia en el orfanato seguía dentro de él.

Su resquemor se convirtió en un gran alivio y alegría cuando descubrió a Dazai con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba desabrochados, lo que permitía ver los vendajes en su pecho , y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Atsushi recuperó su propia sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Dazai-san!

-¡Bueeeeeeeenos días, Atsushi-kun! -le saludó tan animado que parecía que cantaba-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

Estando aún en pijama a las diez de la mañana era lógico que no pero Atsushi se imaginó que lo preguntaba por pura cortesía, aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Estupendo! -los ojos de Dazai empezaron a brillar mientras daba rápidas palmadas - ¿Quieres colaborar conmigo en un misión de ayuda a un compañero necesitado?

Fuera lo que fuera que fuese esa misión, Atsushi no podía negarse. Le debía todo lo que tenía a Dazai. Sin él, muy posiblemente, estaría muerto de inanición.

-Por supuesto, Dazai-san.

-¡Bieeeeennn! -puso su mano izquierda en la cadera y levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras explicaba todo embargado de júbilo: -Kunikida necesita ayuda para montar una estantería y yo he pensado enseguida en ti.

Que contaran con él, que le consideran útil, era algo que al que siempre habían tratado como una abominación, aún no se acostumbraba, pero le ilusionaba totalmente.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto.

-Ese es mi chico.

Atsushi fue a cerrar la puerta para acompañar con rapidez a Dazai cuando este le detuvo, agachándose y poniéndole su mano en el hombro derecho.

-En este edificio viven damas también -le susurró como si le revelase un gran secreto. -No sería conveniente que te viesen pasearte por ahí en pijama.

De hecho iba incluso descalzo.

-Yo solo tengo la ropa de la oficina -dijo bastante cortado Atsushi pues él se daba cuenta que su escasez de vestuario se debía a que solo le habían dado una muda cuando le donaron entre todos ropa.

Dazai se irguió y realmente pareció contrariado.

-¡Vaya, es un inconveniente! -pero de pronto una sonrisa iluminó su cara- Pero no te preocupes, Atsushi-kun, seguro que Kunidida estará tan feliz, tras que le ayudes a montar la estantería, que te comprará él mismo toda la ropa que necesites. Por el momento, ponte la única muda que tienes.

...

-¡Ayuda! ¡Yo no necesito ayuda! -fue la forma en que les recibió Kunikida.

A Atsushi le costó un poco reconocerlo. Iba con chándal gris superamplio, una camiseta dos tallas más grande verde pistacho pero lo más chocante, era su cabello largo rubio recogido con un moño alto.

-El montaje de la estantería está perfectamente planificado y bajo control. Así que gracias por ofreceros pero yo solo me basto.

Atsushi tragó saliva porque no era cómoda para nada la situación pero Dazai simplemente le replicó con total calma, sin abandonar la sonrisa de oreja con la que le había dicho un "buuuuuuenooos días, Kunikida-kun"

-¿Eso lo has anotado en tu cuaderno?

-Por supuesto -como si fuera un prestidigitador, Kunikida hizo aparecer su cuaderno de los ideales ante ellos. Abrió una hoja en concreto y se la enseñó.

Dazai aproximó su cara hasta casi pegar los ojos en lo escrito y empezó a leer en voz alta con gran atención:

 _-El domingo segundo de mayo montar una estantería de cinco alturas, color blanco, en exactamente dos horas._

Luego se echó para atrás y apoyó sus dedos en la barbilla como reflexionando.

Atsushi aprovechó para leer también la anotación y se quedó parpadeando releyendo la frase. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Kunikida había anotado eso allí?

Dazai golpeó tres veces la hoja con su dedo índice derecho.

-Aquí no pone que no necesites ayuda.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kunidida le dio la vuelta al cuaderno y se ajustó las gafas mientras leía.

-Solo escribiste que te va a costar dos horas pero no que lo montaras solo, así que si dejas que dos colegas te ayuden no estarás faltando a tus ideales.

Kunikida apretó la boca, frunció el ceño. Atsushi notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Dazai sonría con total confianza.

-¡Tienes razón! -dijo para total sorpresa de Atsushi, Kunidida con un tono muy relajado. -No lo escribí.

Dazai juntó las manos dando una palmada mientras lanzaba una exclamación de júbilo.

-¡Estupendo!

Atsushi no entendía que acababa de suceder. Si Kunikida hubiera escrito que montaría la estantería solo no hubiera dejado que les ayudase. ¿Tan poca consistencia tenían sus ideales?

Kunidida completaba en ese momento en el cuaderno su ideal para montar la estantería:

 _"con la ayuda de dos compañeros de la agencia"._

-Ya está - con resolución cerró el cuaderno y se lo guardó tan rápido que Atsushi no pudo ver dónde.

Dazai estaba al lado de una caja de cartón de metro y medio apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-La mejor forma de montar una estantería es sacar todas las piezas de la caja y ordenarlas según el orden de montaje.

Aquella observación despertó una idea para ganar la famosa apuesta de que oficio anterior había tenido Dazai.

-Dazai-san, creo que ya sé de qué trabajabas antes.

Dazai miró hacia Atsushi mostrando una enorme curiosidad.

-¿Ah, sí? Si hay alguien que sé que lo puede adivinar eres tú, Atsushi-kun. Dime, dime.

Atsushi señaló la caja.

-Antes fue montador de estanterías.

-No.

-¿Trabajaba montando almacenes?

-No.

-¿Era carpintero?

-No.

Atsushi se restregó los sesos pensando en algún oficio relacionado con estanterías.

-¿Trabajaba en una librería?

-No, pero no me hubiese importado.

-Si tú lees siempre el mismo libro -intervino Kunikida caustico- ¿Qué ibas a aconsejar a todos los clientes que se comprasen el dichoso manual del suicidio?

Los ojos de Dazai se iluminaron.

-¡Oh, Kunikida! Acabas de darme la solución para terminar con mi ardua búsqueda. Si consigo un segundo trabajo en una librería, seguro que podré encontrar a mi alma gemela para realizar suicidio doble.

-¿Por qué aprovechas cualquier excusa para acabar hablando de tus estúpidos intentos de suicido?

Dazai contempló por la ventana el luminoso día soleado primaveral y con voz ensoñadora manifestó:

-Hoy hace un tiempo fantástico para morir.

-Pues será después de tener montada la estantería -Kunikida le agarró del cuello de la camisa y casi le estampa la cara contra la caja- He anotado ya que me vais a ayudar en mi cuaderno y debo cumplir ese ideal.

Atsushi suspiró.

Admiraba muchísimo a sus dos compañeros pero la mayoría del tiempo parecían dos niños de guardería.

Intentó que la cordura volviera a la habitación retomando la idea para montar la estantería que había propuesto Dazai.

-¿Entonces abrimos la caja de cartón y disponemos las piezas en el suelo?

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta que no era tan sencillo pues no había apenas sitio libre en la pequeña sala, entre la mesa baja, la alfombra, los cojines, el equipo de música, la televisión y otra estantería que ocupaba la pared derecha.

-Tendremos que mover la mesa para disponer los tablones -propuso Atsushi.

-¡Ah, no! Esa mesa no se mueve. Tiene una pata rota y si la movemos puede que no vuelva a poner el tablero derecho - explicó muy molesto sin saber porqué Atsushi.

-Kunikida-kun, tú sabes que no fue mi culpa romper la mesa -vale ,tras lo que acababa de decir Dazai ya sabía el porqué estaba tan enfadado.

-¡Claro, que lo fue, maldito Dazai! ¿Quién utilizó mi mesa como soporte mientras te intentabas ahorcar de la lámpara?

Atsushi miró el techo. No había ninguna lámpara, solo una bombilla colgada de un cable.

-Si me hubieses dejado acabar mi tarea aún estaría la lámpara y la mesa intactas -y la voz de Dazai sonaba pesarosa por la oportunidad de suicidarse que Kunikida le había hecho perder.

-¡Maldita momia suicida! ¡Entre mis ideales no está el tener a un compañero muerto colgando de la lámpara de la sala!

-Y si lo anotaras -propuso Dazai fingiendo una inocencia casi infantil de la que Atsushi se podía imaginar que no quedaba rastro.

-¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan condenadamente, imbécil, Dazai!

El mencionando alzó los hombros como aceptando las palabras despectivas de Kunidida.

-Mientras yo viva tú no morirás, Dazai. ¡Tenlo claro! Eso sí que está anotado en mi cuaderno.

Dazai dio un gritito de júbilo.

-Por favor muéstrame la sección que me dedicas a mí.

-¿Cómo sabes...? -Kunikida muy confundido de que Dazai lo supiese.

-Sé que todos los de la agencia tenemos un apartado en tu cuaderno. Seguro que mi en mi caso solo hay dos o tres líneas positivas y un centenar de negativas.

-Casi todo va de lo idiota e insoportable que eres. ¿Cómo crees que voy a encontrar ideal que me fastidies cada diez segundos, Dazai? En mi cuaderno hablo de cómo me gustaría que fueras.

Dazai junto sus manos suplicando.

-Por fa, Kunikida-Kun, déjamelo ver.

Kunikida dudó. Abrió su cuaderno y buscó una página. Dazai esperaba como un perrito a que le dieran su galleta favorita.

De pronto, Kunikida gritó.

-¿Ya lo has leído, verdad? Cogiste el cuaderno en algún momento de descuido mío y lo leíste.

La expresión de Dazai cambió drásticamente. Su cara bobalicona, su sonrisa feliz, sus ojos brillantes, mudaron en seriedad, mirada oscura y sonrisa confiada.

A Atsushi le causó una sensación de incomodidad.

Kunikida también se lo quedó mirando como si no le reconociese, unos segundos, hasta que se puso a temblar y erupccionó:

-Maldito seas, Dazai. Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal ¿no te enseñaron a respetar la propiedad privada de las personas?

Dazai cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente mientras una risita irónica salía de su garganta.

-No.

Justo en ese momento surgió en Atsushi le idea si Dazai había sido antes un ladrón o un delincuente, pero lo descartó enseguida. ¿Cómo se lo ocurrían pensamientos tan absurdos?

Dazai era la persona más bondadosa que él había conocido en su vida.

Atsushi miró de nuevo la caja.

-¿Y si montásemos la estantería en otro lugar y luego la trajésemos montada aquí?

Nada más decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta que era idea muy tonta. ¿Para qué añadir la tarea extra de tener que transportarla luego desde otro lugar?

Dazai y Kunikida se miraron como evaluando la propuesta.

-No me parece mala idea -dijo Kunidida

-A mí tampoco me lo parece -y haciendo el gesto de victoria con sus manos, Dazai le dijo a Atsushi:

-Muy bien pensado, Atsushi-kun. Carga con la caja.

...

Y así fue como media hora más tarde todo el suelo de la habitación de Atsushi se convirtió en una exposición de las diferentes piezas de la estantería.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya lo tenemos! -Dazai estaba entusiasmado porque hubieran podido separar y clasificar todas las partes según las instrucciones del pequeño manual que contenía la caja y que él sostuvo todo el rato mientras daba ordenes a Kunikida y a Atsushi.

-También podías haber echado una mano -se quejó, con razón según Atsushi, Kunikida, pues Dazai solo había estado todo el rato que nombrando la letra de cada pieza y el número con el que estaba relacionada mientras los dos las buscaban.

-El más inteligente debe dirigir...

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Estoy de broma, Kunikida, pero es mejor que uno sea el que mire las instrucciones porque sino esto se alarga y se alarga.

Kunikida pareció reflexionar en la explicación que le acababa de dar Dazai con su sonrisita de no haber roto nunca un plato y al final, asintió.

-Ok, tienes razón.

-Me alegro que estés de acuerdo.

Atsushi confirmó con esto algo que ya sospechaba.

-Dazai-san, ¿antes dirigías equipos?

-Atsushi-kun, si quieres ganar la apuesta debes decir un oficio, no buscar pistas.

Por su tono totalmente divertido, Atsushi supo que él había acertado. Aquello disminuía en mucho las posibles respuestas. Probó de nuevo.

-¿Era usted un militar?

-No.

-¿Un policía?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No!

-¿Un bombero?

-¡Mocoso, este un bombero! Si en vez de apagar fuegos los provocaría para matarse él.

-No, Kunikida-kun, morir quemado es largo y doloroso. No lo escogería nunca como primera opción.

Atsushi intentaba pensar otros oficios donde se dieran órdenes a subordinados.

-¿Médico?

-¿Lo dices por lo bien que me sé poner las vendas?

Atsushi se ilusinó porque pensaba que había acertado.

-Años de pratica, pero no. No era médico. De hecho los médicos me dan cierta grima, menos la doctora Yosano, claro está. ¿Verdad, Kunikida-kun, que Yosano es muy linda?

Kunikida paró de contar los tornillos del número tres que casaban con la pieza G del manual.

-¡Oye, Dazai, ni se te ocurra intentar algo con Yosano! ¡Tienes mil chicas en todo Yokohama para tus ganas de flirtear pero a Yosano ni te acerques con intenciones depredadoras!

Atsushi se quedó muerto. El era muy joven aún y tenía poca experiencia fuera de las paredes del orfanato pero aquello había sonado como que Kunikida tenía un interés con la doctora Yosano que iba más allá del trabajo.

-Mira que cara pone nuestro joven compañero, Kunikida-kun. Hasta él que es un pobre huérfano rescatado se ha dado cuenta de que ella te gusta.

-¡No digas idiotadas, Dazai!

-A Kuni le gusta Akiko -canturreó Dazai.

-¡Cállate! La doctora Yosano es una de nuestras mejores agentes y no te permito que la utilices para burlarte de mí.

-No la utilizo, yo sabes que la respecto mucho pero es que me pones muy fácil divertirme a tu costa.

-Sí, ¿eh? Vamos a ver, ¿ y a ti, don Juan, a alguien que te guste especialmente entre las miles de chicas de tu agenda?

Aquello le interesaba y mucho a Atsushi. ¿Habría alguien especial para el que se había convertido en su mentor y salvador?

Volvió a descubrir la sombra de la seriedad en el rostro de Dazai que contrastaba con el niño burlón y guasón que le estaba tomando el pelo a Kunikida hacía unos segundos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -Kunikida pareció de repente muy relajado y Atsushi no recordaba haberle visto nunca así- Así que sí hay alguien. ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿La conozco?

Una sonrisilla pícara se pintó en Dazai.

-No hay ninguna ella, Kunikida-kun.

-¿Alguien de su pasado, una relación acabada, Dazai-san?

Dazai mantuvo esa sonrisilla mientras miraba a Atsushi que con la inocencia de la curiosidad había formulado esa pregunta sin pensar si era educado ser tan cotilla.

Cerró los ojos, como meditando que responder y Atsushi supo que aquello era un sí.

-Así que nuestro frívolo Dazai tiene una historia de amor en su haber -puso en voz alta Kunikida lo que Atsushi acababa de deducir.

-Yo no he respondido aún a la pregunta, así que no puedes saberlo, Kunikida-kun.

Su voz era muy seria mientras se agachaba a coger uno de los dos tablones largos que formaban parte de la estantería.

Atsushi y Kunikida intercambiaron una mirada. Los dos supieron que fuese quien fuese el antiguo amor de Dazai, no había tenido un final feliz. Mejor no seguir hurgando en la herida.

-Yo le ayudo, Dazai-san -se ofreció Atsushi a aguantar la tabla mientras Dazai cogía en sus manos el destornillador y con aparente mucha experiencia empezaba a enroscar el primer tornillo.

...

Cuarenta minutos más tarde la estantería lucía hermosa y esbelta en la pared del cuarto de Atsushi. Los tres la contemplaban satisfechos de su trabajo.

-¡Lista! -y los tres lo dijeron al mismo tiempo dándoles la risa tonta.

-¡Está perfecta! -añadió Atsushi.

-¡Sí! -confirmó Dazai.

-Ahora tendríamos que moverla a la casa de Kunikida-san -propuso Atsushi acercándose a la estantería.

-Aún no -le detuvo Kunikida.

-¿No? -se extrañó Atsushi.

Kunikida había abierto su cuaderno y anotaba algo. Dazai tenía los ojos cerrados y su tranquila sonrisita que demostraba que estaba feliz.

-¿Por qué no? -les preguntó a ambos.

-Está torcida -dijo Kunikida cerrando el cuaderno con tanta fuerza que sonó como una palmada.

-¿Torcida? -se extrañó Atsushi. Caminó dos pasos atrás para tener una mejor prespectiva. La veía totalmente recta y proporcionda.

-Yo la veo bien -Dazai se había puesto al lado de Atsushi y también inspecciona con la vista la estantería.

-¿No veis los dos que las baldas no están a la misma altura? -insistió Kunikida.

Los otros observaron los cinco estantes con detalle.

Atsushi cuestionó sin palabras a Dazai, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¡Yo no sé si es no te has limpiado los cristales de las gafas!

-Yo me limpio siete veces al día los cristales como mínimo.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿está anotado en tu cuaderno?

-Por supuesto. ¡Ya está bien de hablar de mí! Pero ahora lo importante es corregir el montaje de la estantería.

-Yo sigo viéndola bien.

-¡Atsushi, tiene razón! Tendrás que demostrarnos que está mal.

-¡Lo haré! Tengo en mi casa una caja preparada con los libros que iba a poner en la estantería nueva. Vamos a por ellos y veréis como no quedan bien.

Dazai soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que anotaste esa lista de libros en tu cuaderno?

-Tres días antes de decidir comprar una estantería nueva.

-¡Me encantas, Kunikida-kun!

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, Dazai.

Atsushi vio confirmada su idea de que no habían mejores compañeros que ellos dos. Se complementaban a la perfección.

-¡Chaval -le llamó Kunikida-, vamos a recoger la caja a mi casa.

...

Los libros eran de diferentes generos y mientras ponían los libros en las baldas, Atsushi se dio cuenta que eran acordes a los gustos literarios de sus compañeros de la agencia.

Había de misterio, los preferidos de Ranpo;, de amor, y reconoció uno de los que había visto a leer a Naomi; de crímenes, como le gustaban a la doctora Yosano; de aventura, los preferidos de Tanizaki; de poesía, a Atsushi le había sorprendido que a Kenji le gustase leer versos; de no ficción, tal como solía leer Kunikida y de filosofía y divulgación, los que solía leer Dazai. Había luego los títulos más clásicos de la literatura japonesa y estos eran los únicos que parecían nuevos. Recordó la biblioteca del despacho del presidente donde uno podía encontrar los clásicos más importantes.

En total había unos veinte libros.

Quedaba todo perfecto.

-Yo creo que está bien montada, Kunikida-san -dio su opinión Atsushi al rubio quien había insistido en colocar los libros por el orden alfabético del autor.

-¿Qué dices, estás convencido? -le preguntó Dazai también a quién había sido tan crítico.

Kunikida volvía a anotar algo en su cuaderno. Lo subrayó y con cara satisfecha dijo al fin:

-Ahora está perfecta.

-¡Genial! -gritó Atsushi. - Ahora ya podemos mover la estantería. Voy a quitar los libros.

Notó que alguien le sujetaba de la camisa.

Era Dazai.

-No hace falta.

-¿Cómo?

Sus dos compañeros se situaron cada uno en un extremo de la estantería.

-La estantería se queda aquí, Atsushi-kun - le rebeló Dazai.

-¿Qué?

-Al pasar tus datos personales al darte de alta en los registros de permisos del gobierno, Noemi descubrió que la semana pasada fue tu cumpleaños -le explicó Kunikida muy serio.

-Y cómo no nos dijiste nada dedujimos que tus cumpleaños no eran algo agradable en el orfelinato, así que Kenji propuso hacerte una sorpresa -añadió Dazai.

-Pero yo me negué a traer una vaca a la oficina.

-Ranpo estaba a favor para tener leche fresca con que mojar sus galletas pero el presidente le convenció porque Sanidad no lo permitiría.

-¡Exacto! -le dio la razón Kunikida.

-Todos sabíamos lo mucho que te gusta leer, así que donamos todos parte de nuestros libros.

-Menos el presidente que compró libros nuevos.

Dazai soltó una risita.

-También es cierto que él tiene en gran estima su biblioteca, por eso no deja que lea sus libros Ranpo.

Kunikida soltó una carcajada. Rarísimo en él.

-Le llenaría las páginas de azúcar.

-O de chocolate.

Ambos compañeros compartieron sus risas.

Atsushi no podía reír, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas porque comprendía al fin de que iba todo aquello.

-¿La estantería con sus libros es un regalo de cumpleaños?

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Para mí? ¿De parte de todos?

Atsushi lanzó un gemido y se puso a llorar todo emocionado.

-Vamos mocoso, no seas así - le riñó notándose la emoción en Kunikida.

Atsushi corrió hacia él y le abrazó.

-Gracias, muchas, gracias, Kunikida-san.

Kunikida le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-Solo espero que leas los libros que te he donado para ti y aprendas mucho con ellos - la voz de él sonó enternecida.

-Además, él pagó la estantería de su propio bolsillo. Mira si te aprecia -escuchó a Dazai decir.

-Gracias, Kunikida-san, muchas gracias -volvió a repetir Atsushi.

Kunikida le hizo, con un gesto amable, soltarse y Atsushi miró a Dazai, quién contemplaba con su sonrisa alegre cómo Atsushi lloraba de emoción.

Recordaba como, la noche que él había descubierto que era le tigre comehombres, Dazai le había lanzado lejos de él cuando, por accidente, había caído en sus brazos.

Dazai pareció recordarlo y se rió.

Abrió los brazos y Atsushi fue a abrazarle.

-Pero no le cuentes a nadie que yo, Dazai, me dejé abrazar por un chico, ¿eh, Atsushi-Kun?

-No lo haré, Dazai-san. Le prometo que no. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.

Atsushi se soltó.

-Secate esas lagrímas, mocoso -le aconsejó Kunikida -hoy es tu día.

-¿Mi día? -repitió. ¿Había más aún?

-Los Tanizakis han montando una pequeña fiesta en su casa -le informó Kunikida.

-¿Para mí?

-Pues claro que para ti - se rio Dazai del asombro de Atsushi.

Kunikida consultó su reloj.

-Son casi las doce. Perfecto, justo nos ha costado dos horas, tal como yo había anotado en mi cuaderno.

-¿Esta sorpresa estaba anotada en el cuaderno?

-Por supuesto. He ido anotando y tachando cada vez que cumplíamos un punto.

-¡No te sorprendas, Atsushi-kun, Kunikida es así!

-Por eso esta ha sido la sorpresa de cumpleaños ideal.

-Ok, ok, no te voy a contradecir, pero si no vamos pronto a la fiesta, no quedará tarta. Ranpo habrá dado cuenta de ella.

¿Ranpo? ¿Quizá todos lo de la agencia se habían citado en casa de los Tanizaki, en su día libre, para celebrar su cumpleaños?

-Tienes razón, Dazai y un cumpleaños donde le homenajeado no puede soplar las velas, no es un cumpleaños ideal. ¡Vamos!

...

Atsushi tuvo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Lloró y rio por partes iguales. Se sentía tan feliz, tan feliz, que incluso olvidó que en sus anteriores cumpleaños pasó todo el día encerrado en una celda castigado sin comer y sin beber, a oscuras.

Su vida había cambiado por completo, de la oscuridad a la luz y todo se lo debía a Dazai.

Mientras todos participaban en un karaoke, Atsushi se acercó a él, quien cómodamente sentado sobre un cojín leía su eterno libro del Manual del Suicidio intentando aislarse de la algarabía del lugar.

Atsushi dedujo que a Dazai no le gustaban los cumpleaños, lo que era tan extraño vista sus tendencias suicidas.

Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? -le preguntó Dazai sin levantar su vista del libro.

-Sí, Dazai-san.

Contempló como Yosano, muy bebida, y Kunikida, intentando mantener la compostura, empezaban a cantar a dúo una canción de Dragon Ball.

-Ya sé cual era su oficio anterior.

-Soy todo oídos - Dazai no dejó de leer mientras Atsushi hablaba.

-Era un monje.

Escuchó una risita solapada de Dazai.

¡Vaya, tampoco había acertado!

-Te voy a encontrar un libro con todos los oficios posibles que existen para que me los enumeres uno a uno.

¿En serio existía algo así? Quizá así acertase al fin con eso que fue Dazai antes.

Dazai dejó caer su libro a las rodillas.

-Parece ser que no vas a parar de hacer apuestas hasta que lo aciertes y yo te digo que nunca lo acertarás, así que te lo voy a revelar yo.

Su expresión de tanta diversión que Atsushi supo que le iba a soltar la barbaridad más loca que se le pasara por la cabeza.

-Yo era un ejecutivo de la Port Mafia, el más joven que ha existido, no tenía ningún escrúpulo en torturar y matar y te aseguro, Atsushi-kun, que si me hubieras conocido en esa época, hubieras pensado de mí que era el mayor cabrón que podrías conocer en tu vida, porque lo era y mucho.

Sí, era una burrada, tal como Atsushi había esperado, pero los ojos oscuros de Dazai estaban serios, tranquilos, como si estuviese compartiendo una verdad dolorosa y vergonzosa con él.

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Aún así Atsushi planteó la pregunta estúpida que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y qué le hizo cambiar?

Dazai se esperaba esa pregunta, lo notó Atsushi.

-Las circunstancias, las personas, los acontecimientos.

-¿Está hablando de alguien en concreto?

¿Tal vez de ese amor pasado? Estuvo a punto de añadir Atsushi.

-Quizá, si lo que te he contado fuera verdad.

Y Dazai volvió a ser el mismo payaso que siempre era, poniéndose de pie de un salto, gesticulando, gritando, arrancando el micro a Kunikida y soltando gallos mientras se inventaba una letra estúpida. Lo que provocó un ataque de furia de Kunikida pues estropeaba su ideal de un karaoke cumpleañero.

Atsushi se rio contemplando el espéctaculo que se había montado.

Dejaría ya el juego de intentar adivinar el antiguo oficio de Dazai. No importaba lo que fuese en su pasado. Atsushi tenía la inmensa suerte de habérselo encontrado, de que hubiese aceptado a ser su mentor y la admiración y el agradecimiento que sentía por él, le haría crecer hasta convertirse en una mejor persona.

Atsushi era, simplemente, feliz.

 ** **Gracias por leer.****

 ** **Dedicada a**** ** **AnnLightLothringen**** ** **y**** ** **SayoriOM**** ** **.****

 ** **Esta historia llevaba meses en mi ordenador. Como algunos habréis deducido, era un especial por el cumpleaños de Atsushi.****

 ** **Disculpad el retraso en terminarla y subirla.****

 ** **Nos leemos.****


End file.
